


Supernatural Drabbles and one-shots

by deansiris (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Light Angst, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: This is a collection of my spn drabbles and one-shots at one place! There's fluff, angst, canons and more. Also, I'll keep adding to these frequently while you can also request stuff that in the comments and I'll write and add them on here! :)





	1. I Like Rain (Dean x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you could take a second and leave a feedback, that would be very awesome of you!  
> Kudos are very lovely too!  
> And if you wanna request stuff, leave a comment down here and I'll get back to you in less than a day I promise!  
> Happy reading! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Implied Smut ( a little smut), friends to lovers, no spoilers.

Hunting with Winchesters had been great for you in all sense. You didn’t have a family but you found a small family with them. The boys, Castiel, Charlie, Kevin... they all were people who were a part of this small family. You lived with the boys at the men of letters bunker. You loved it there and Sam and Dean were not too bad of people to share a house with. Except some things here and there, everything was okay. Well, until now.  
You were best friends with both the brothers but in a different sense. Sam was always like a protective older brother. He was caring and sweet. Dean was also protective but not in an older brother way. Nope. He was more... well... flirty. He would never give up a chance to slide comments that would make you blush like a sixteen year old. But that was it. He never did anything more than that. Not that you minded. You did take a part in his game of flirting but you never crossed the line either. You thought that it was just the way he was. He flirted with everyone, so he did with you too. There were never feelings involved, you told yourself. You yourself never thought that you had any feelings either. Just till that night.  
You were on a solo hunt outside of town. You thought it was an easy salt and burn it turned out a little more complicated than that because of which you had to call for some more help. However it wasn’t much so Dean decided that he alone was enough, leaving Sam at the bunker to take a break at this one. The job was done in a day and now you were sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala looking out the window while Dean drove back to the motel where you had checked in. Soft music was playing in the car, not that you were paying attention to it. Your attention was more towards the cold wind that was hitting your face and the sky that was getting darker by the second. It was calm and silent until suddenly the car’s engine started to make an unusual sound making Dean mutter some swears in his breath. You looked over towards him as the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. “What is it?” You asked him.  
“I don’t know... I gotta get outside and check.” He answered all the while opening the door to his side and climbing out. You climbed out of the car yourself. You stood at the side of the car with your back pressed against it and arms crossed as you watched Dean open the hood of the car and start examining the problem.  
“So?” you said directing your eyes towards the motor and wires of the car that were now visible.  
“So... I don’t think I can fix it. Not here.” He said, his eyes still fixed on the motor parts.  
“Oh come on.” You whined as your hands fell to the side. “Stupid car.”  
“Hey! Nothing about Baby!” he scolded you with a finger pointed towards you.  
“Sorry.” You raised your hands in defence. “It just came out. You know I love Baby too.”  
“Yea, fine.” He said while closing the hood back knowing that nothing can be done. He walked and stood beside you with his hands in his pockets.  
“So, what do we do?” he asked tilting his head to look at you.  
“I don’t know” you shrugged. “We can wait here for someone to give us a lift. Or...”  
“Or what?”  
“We can walk.” You suggested.  
“What? Walk all the way to the motel?” he asked as his eyebrows shot up.  
“Yea, it shouldn’t be more than a fifteen minute walk from here. Besides, I haven’t seen a single car on this road till now so I don’t think we’re gonna get a ride.”  
“You’re really gonna make me walk?” He had his best puppy eyes expression on, but it wasn’t half as persuading as Sam’s.  
“Yes, Dean Winchester. I will make you walk. I don’t want you getting out of shape, do I? Now, come on.”  
You dragged him by his arm forward until he started walking on his own. “Oh sweetheart, you like my shape.” He said with a wink. “Shut up” you mumbled rolling your eyes, trying to hide a smile.  
There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as you walked for approximately ten minutes. You were comfortable with everything except for the cold winds that were sending a shiver down your spine every now and then. You were internally cursing yourself for forgetting your jacket in the car’s backseat. You had your arms folded over your chance, trying their best to hide the shivers but they were eventually noticed by Dean.  
“You okay there?” he asked looking at you trying your best to look like you were not freezing and failing at it.  
“Um, yea. Why?”  
“You’re cold.” He said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
“Yeah... just a little.” You lied. You sighed before speaking again. “I forgot my jacket in the car and I’m not going to walk all the way back there. So, I’m fine.”  
“Here.” He said while taking off his jacket.  
“What are you doing?” you asked him.  
“I’m giving you my jacket.”  
“But then you’re gonna get cold and that’s actually worse. You’re like a child when you’re sick. ” You said with a smirk.  
“Shut up will you?” He slipped the jacket carefully on your shoulders. You immediately felt better from the warmth it provided. It smelled like a mix of earthy musk and spicy cologne. In short, it smelled like him. And you liked it.  
“Thanks.” you told him which earned a smile from him and you both continued walking.  
You walked silently for another couple of minutes when you reached near the door of your room. You were walking in silence till Dean’s voice made you stop and look towards him.  
“What the...” he said. His voice drifted off. He was holding out his palm.  
You were going to ask him what but before you did, you got your answer in the form of tiny water droplets that started falling on your head.  
“Seriously? It couldn’t wait for like two minutes?” Dean whined as the rain got even heavier.  
You were both drenching wet in a matter of seconds. Dean stopped and looked over towards you to realise that you weren’t even looking at him. You were standing with your face slightly raised, your eyes shut. There was a wide smile on your face. A kind of smile Dean had rarely seen on you. Your hands were no longer wrapped around your body, but they were hanging by your sides.  
You felt his lingering stare on you which made you open your eyes and turn towards him. Your smile never fading. “What?” you asked him. He had a similar smile on his face. “I like rain.” You stated simply.  
Dean walked a little forward towards you. “May I ask why?”  
“I don’t know.” You shrugged slightly. “It’s more of a feeling.”  
There was something about that moment. Something about that smile. Or maybe it was just the feeling of the rain. But right now, Dean’s mind was not thinking straight. No matter how hard he was trying.  
“Feeling?” he repeated as he walked closer, his eyes never leaving yours. He was now merely inches from you. You felt your heart drumming against your chest at the closeness. You had been closer to him before, but this was different. “Uh huh” was all that came out from your mouth. You saw his eyes as they left your eyes momentarily towards your lips only to come back at your eyes. You felt his hand slightly reach above and stop at your cheek as his thumb lightly caressed your cheek bone. His grip was too soft, telling you that you could turn away. But that was the last thing you would want to do right now. Your lips slightly parted from his touch when he lowered his head to be in level with your lips. His lips brushed lightly over yours for a second before he kissed you.  
The kiss was very soft and short. But he didn’t pull back all the way, just enough to take a look at your face. As if he was studying your expressions. You looked into his eyes and without a second thought, you kissed him back. It took a second for him to realise that you were kissing him back, as if he wasn’t expecting you to do so, but he didn’t waste any time to kiss you back. His grip on your face tightened as his other hand reached for the small of your back and gripped it tightly. Your hand snaked towards the back of his neck, the other lightly held over his chest. The warmth that radiated from him was addicting. The kiss grew more passionate by the moment as your lips moved together in perfect sync.  
The kiss lasted longer this time, but was broken as you both needed to breathe and the rain was not exactly helping the cause. “We should get inside.” You said, never breaking eye contact. He answered with a slight nod. You reached and unlocked the door in a haze. His touch lingering on your body. You were barely inside the room when you were pressed up against the door with your arms around his neck, his lips on yours, and his hands gripping your waist, holding you firmly against the door. Dean’s jacket that was wrapped over your shoulders was already lost on the floor. Dean grabbed the hem of your shirt, broke the kiss for a moment and ripped it off in a smooth motion before his lips were back on yours. You pushed his red and gray flannel to take it off as his t-shirt followed it. His lips captured your mouth into another hot, searing kiss; you could see his emerald eyes become enveloped by his lust-blown pupils. There was no stopping now. You wanted this just as bad as him.  
The sky was clear now. The rain stopped pouring sometime late at night. You could feel the sun from the light coming from the windows of the room but you didn’t open your eyes. You felt a sudden jolt in your head when you remembered what you did last night which made you shoot open your eyes. You turned around to look at the other side of the bed, careful of the covers on your bare chest, to find it empty. You stared at the empty spot in confusion for a moment before you heard the sound of the bathroom door open. You saw Dean come out as he rubbed his face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you were awake and gave you a lopsided smile. You sat a little straighter with your back resting against the headboard and one hand securing the covers on your chest.  
“Hey.” He said in a low voice.  
“Hey.” You replied.  
He looked around for a minute before he came and sat by the side of the bed. He sighed.  
“I...uh...I don’t know how to say this...its...” he struggled in finding words.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. I get the drill. It was a one night thing, no feelings involved. I understand.” You said, never making an eye contact.  
Dean’s eyes shot back on you as he spoke a little faster.  
“What? No. That’s uh... that’s not what I was about to say. It’s uh... it’s a little different than that.” He said, this time looking at you.  
“What do you mean?” you asked him.  
“What I mean is that I had been meaning to do that for a long time now. Not just the sex, but to kiss you, to hold you...I want all of that. And more. You have no idea for how long.”  
A little smile formed on your lips listening to the words you never knew you craved.  
“But you know this life. This life... it has nothing but darkness. And I happen to be right in the middle of it. And I don’t want you stuck there because of me.” His eyes showed the fear in him all too clearly. The fear of loving you and the fear of losing you, mixed all together.  
You gave him an assuring smile as you began to speak. “I wouldn’t want anything else. And isn’t that the whole point? That I know the life. I don’t care if you’re in the middle of the darkness because guess what? I will be right beside you no matter what. I might not be able to light up the world for you, but I’m willing to sit in the dark with you. I wouldn't want it any other way."  
The last word could hardly make its way out before Dean’s lips were pressed against yours. He had never been too good with words so he always preferred actions. You could feel as he smiled into the kiss and shifted his weight on the bed. He pulled back just slightly as he gazed into your eyes. You both had matching smiles on your face.  
“Man now I wish it rains everyday.” He said earning a slight chuckle from you as he pulled you in for another kiss.


	2. You Fight. For Her. (Charlie x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Heavy angst, Season 10 spoilers.

The hunter’s life wasn’t the easiest to say the least, especially when it came to dating. You hunted with your brothers Sam and Dean, both of them older than you. You were an equally good hunter, being brought up in the life and everything but they still protected you like you were still their baby sister. You had the opportunity of meeting some really great people during your hunts and one of them was Charlie.  
When you first met her, you could see yourself dating someone like her if the circumstances had been different. After the first meeting, you thought you would never see her again but apparently that wasn’t what fate had in store for you.  
“Hey, earth to (y/n).” The voice snapped you out of your thought. You turned in your seat to face the source of it, Sam. His eyes returned to the road as he drove but kept up the questioning look. “You okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine...I’m just,” you sighed, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea including Charlie in all this.” You looked out of the window.  
You heard Sam sigh before speaking up, “I know how you feel about this plan but we can’t just do nothing about Dean and the mark-” you cut him off before he could completely finish.  
“I’m not saying that...after all I’m with you in this Rowena and Book of the Damned plan but you know I just don’t want anything to happen to her.” You wanted to help Dean so much, you were in on Sam’s plan but including Charlie was just too much. God knows you wanted that damned mark off your brother’s arm just as much as Sam.  
You could see a distant figure in the darkness of the night sitting on a bench along the roadside as Sam pulled over the car. You were quick on your heels and out of the door when your eyes met the pair of green ones you’ve grown to love. Charlie pushed herself up from the bench and lunged herself into your arms, you almost lost your balance but you gained control almost on time. “I missed you.” She whispered into your ear. You smiled into her hair as you repeated the words. She pulled herself back with a big smile on her face as her hand crawled up to cup your cheek as she placed a small tender kiss to your lips. And just like that, the world was a little better now.  
This happened a couple months ago when Charlie returned from the Land of Oz. You were there with her after everything with her splitting of soul was resolved. You could never be as brave as to ask her out but little did you know that she had the same feelings as you and well, she was more inclined to do what you couldn’t for years. That was how your first kiss happened, in the middle of the war room while both your brothers watched and were surprised at first to say the least. But they only took a minute or so to take in what had happened and after that, they couldn’t shut up about you and Charlie finally getting together and how they were just sick of you two circling around but never taking any action. You would call her everyday to keep tabs on her and to just hear her voice at the end of a hard day.  
Sam patiently waited on the side till Charlie turned to him gave him a hug. “But why are we meeting here? I could’ve come to the Death Star.” She said as she pulled back. You and Sam exchanged a look.  
“No, no. This is...uh...” Sam fumbled over his words. “This is better.” You chimed in. We’re not gonna be working in the bunker so...” you drifted off.  
“Uh huh.” Charlie crossed her arms. She could always make out when you were hiding something or being suspicious. “What is this about, again? You were kind of vague.”  
You looked over to Sam silently asking him to explain things to her. Somehow you couldn’t bring yourself to do it yourself. “Okay, so here’s the thing. Dean’s not getting any better and I feel like if we don’t get the mark off his arm, it’s gonna eat him up.” He explained.  
“I know but what are we gonna do about it?” she asked.  
Sam told her about the codex which could be used to crack the Book of the Damned which as far as her knowledge went, Sam burned. Sam explained how he switched the book right before he made it look like he burned it.  
“But Dean wanted it burned, he must be pissed.” she paused to see the guilty looks on your faces. “Of course, he doesn’t know.” She shook her head.  
“So I got an expert to use that codex,” he started and you rolled your eyes when he described Rowena as and ‘expert’ , “but turns out that the codex is sort of encoded too. So I thought you could help move things along faster.”  
“So we’re gonna be working behind Dean’s back? Is there any part of this that doesn’t reek?” She speculated so Sam also added the fact that she’ll be working with Rowena, one of the most powerful witches in the world. She rubbed her forehead in confusion.  
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. We’ll find some other way.” You said as Sam looked at you surprised.  
“Well, do you have any other way?” she asked you. You shook your head lightly. “Then I’m in. For Dean.” And like that, Charlie was now working with Rowena to crack the Book of the Damned. Meanwhile, Dean had found a case and you and Sam couldn’t deny going or he would get suspicious. You didn’t like the idea of leaving Charlie alone but when Sam suggested having Cas there, you felt a little less worried.  
While working the case, you were able to get one of the Stynes in the bunker to get information. He was the one responsible for the apparent case you were working on. You and your brothers were interrogating him while your phone rang with Castiel’s name flashing on the screen. You excused yourself from the dungeon leaving the boys with him but when Sam came after you, Dean ultimately got suspicious.  
“Cass, there are dangerous people out there looking for her.” You whisper yelled at him when he insisted on letting Charlie go out by herself to work on the codex. You just told him to separate them or do whatever he can but not let Charlie or Rowena out of his sight. Sam came and stood beside you, telling you that you should get back. “Look Cas, I gotta go. Please handle this.” You said as you hung up but it was too late because when you and Sam turned to get back Dean was already standing there.  
He asked you what you were doing but before you could say anything Sam covered up for you saying that something came up and it’s handled now. “Uh what’s going on in there?” he asked, changing the topic.  
“Yeah, an earful- truly.” He answered before he turned ore to you and spoke. “Let me ask you something.” But before he could actually ask, there was a thudding sound coming from where the Styne was tied up. You three sprinted back to the room to find that he had ripped his hand off and ran away.  
While Dean was out searching for him, Sam was in the war room reading up on the Frankensteins and you were in your room trying to call Castiel but the damn phone wouldn’t get any signals. You walked out of your room to see Dean already back empty talking to Sam but when you walked closer you heard that Sam’s ruse was up. Dean looked over at you with a questioning look but before he could say anything Sam’s phone rang. He quickly picked it up, it was Castiel. You could see from his expression that the news wasn’t anything good. The bad feeling in your gut was screaming at this point. And then he said it. It was Charlie, she was missing.  
Your eyes starting watering as your hand ran through your hair in panic while Dean screamed about keeping all this from him but you weren’t listening to a word he was saying. You hastily picked up the car keys from their place on the table but before you could leave, your phone rang, flashing Charlie’s name on it. You took a shuddered breath as you answered it instantly asking where she was. She told you she was at a motel named the Blackbird.  
Your heartbeat slowed down a little at hearing her voice but the relief didn’t last long.  
“(Y/N), someone is here.” The words made your blood run cold. “They think I have the book.” She said . Her voice scared as hell.  
“If you have the book, give it to them.” You instantly said. They can have anything they want, just not her, damn it. She told you she didn’t have the book, only her notes. You told her give them up too. Your voice was getting heavier by the second and your heart felt like it could stop any second.  
“Listen to me Charlie,” you said wiping your face with the back of your hand as you and your brothers sprinted to the Impala and on the way. “Just give them whatever they want. Please. I-” your voice was caught in your throat, “I know you don’t want to but please don’t risk your life for that code.”  
“(y/n), you need to breathe. I need you to calm down and listen to me please.” She didn’t sound scared anymore but you could still hear the loud thumping of door in the background, and it made your nerves crawl. “(Y/n), you’re the best thing to happen to me. And just know that I love you.” You just knew that she was smiling when she said this. The first time she told you she loved you. A little sad smile crept up on your face between the now wet cheeks and puffy eyes. And this was broke you. You broke into a sob as you whispered her name to tell her that you loved her too. That she was the best thing to happen to you too. That you don’t ever want to live without her. But before you could, the line broke.  
“Charlie? Charlie!” you kept repeating, somehow to get a response, a sound, anything to know she was okay. But the feeling that had made home in you feared the opposite. You didn’t know when you reached the motel but when you did, you didn’t waste a single second and ran into the room with the broken door desperately hoping to find her but what you saw was your worst nightmare.  
You didn’t dare take another step into the bathroom, you wanted your feet to move but they didn’t. You wanted to cry, to wail, but the tears didn’t come. You closed your eyes in hopes that maybe if you open them, this all would be gone and that she will be there. Alive. But it remained the same. You heard Sam and Dean come in too but you didn’t care. You didn’t care about anything anymore.  
You had no memory of how you got here but you could see your brothers covering her body with white sheet and gathering woods. You hadn’t talked at all since you arrived at the motel. There was no point of talking now because the one thing you wanted to say, you didn’t. And now you never can.  
You could hear your brothers talking, Dean blaming Sam for getting her killed and Sam trying to justify himself saying how he never wanted this.  
“Stop.” You said but your voice was so hoarse and low, they couldn’t hear you so you gulped down and closed your eyes and yelled. “I said stop!”  
Your voice rang through their ears as they let the woods in their hands fall on the ground with their attention towards you. “(y/n), I underst-” Dean spoke taking a careful step towards you but you stopped him.  
Tears were running wild on your cheeks now as your nails dug deeper and deeper into your palms. “Don’t. Don’t tell me you understand. Don’t tell me it’s going to be okay. Don’t tell me whose fault it was. Just don’t say anything!” your lips were trembling with every word that left you but you had to let this out. “Because you don’t know. You don’t know that she told me that she loved me right before she was killed, trying to save YOUR life. You don’t know that I loved her too. And you don’t know that I fucking didn’t say it! She told me she loved me and I didn’t get a chance to say it back!”  
The truth was that you blamed yourself for it. If you had been more resolute at not involving Charlie into this, she would’ve been alive. If you hadn’t left Cas alone to keep an eye on her and Rowena, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Or just maybe if you had been there at the motel a little early, she would be here. But she wasn’t. And you couldn’t have that. You wouldn’t. So you found yourself summoning Crowley behind your brothers’ back. You completed the summoning spell and waited for him to appear.  
“Hello darling.” The thick British voice came from behind you. You turned to face him as a smirk appeared on his face. “Of course it’s the mini Winchester. What is it that you called me for?” he rolled his eyes.  
You didn’t care about his comments. You took a step forward as you spoke with your still heavy voice, “I want to make a deal.”  
He stared at you for a moment with his head tilted then chuckled darkly. “What is it with you Winchesters and making demon deals? Haven’t learned enough lessons?”  
You heard his comment but your brain didn’t really register them. He sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets, “What do you want?”  
“I want Charllie back and you can have my soul.”  
“I can give you one year.”  
You didn’t think twice. “Done.” The smirk was back on his face was back as he stepped forward to seal the deal but before it could happen Dean had the demon hand cuffs around his wrists. You didn’t realise where they came from but you knew you were furious. “What the hell?!” you screamed as Dean dragged Crowley away and Sam held you by your arms trying to calm you down. Soon enough he was back empty handed and Sam let go of you.  
“What the hell? Why did you do that!” you yelled at the both of them. Your anger knew no bounds by now.  
“Because you were making a big mistake!” Dean answered in a stiff tone.  
You knew you had had enough. You chuckled darkly shaking your head before your eyes landed back at them. “So what? Hmm? So what if I was making a _mistake_? Haven’t you and Sam done the exact same thing over and over again for each other? Is it different just because you’re family? Because I if that’s the case then I know Charlie was mine. Or is it that it’s only a big mistake unless it is you two who is doing it? Is that it? Because you both can do whatever the hell you want to get each other back but I can’t! Tell me why this is differrent!”  
“Yes it’s different.” Dean’s voice was softer now. He took a step towards you and somehow you didn’t step away this time. “It’s different because when we made the mistake we didn’t know the costs. But now we do.”  
“Well I don’t care about what it costs.” You retorted.  
“Fine. Say you make the deal and get her back. Then what? Because when after a year the deal comes up you’re gonna make Charlie go through the same hell you’re going through right now. And I know you would never want that.”  
You didn’t want to believe it, but he was right. You couldn’t do this to her. “But-I-,” you let out a sob, “what am I supposed to do?” your voice had come down.  
“You keep fighting. For her.”


	3. Loving And Losing (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, Character death, Implied Smut, No spoilers. (Life is just a bitch for dean and the reader, ngl)

The smell of flesh and blood filled the air as everyday while the sound of slicing and screaming is all that could reach her ears. Leather straps dug mercilessly in her skin mercilessly as her skin and flesh was being torn into bits and pieces. The pain of it was all she could feel. She couldn’t fade it out. She couldn’t pass out. The pain coursing through her body made she scream like never before. And she was screaming.  
She didn’t realise that there were trails of tears now rolling down her cheek as her eyes were shut with more force than necessary. And then they were shot open making her body spring up. Her breaths were heavy as she felt a light touch on her shoulder startling her. The hand that touched her was immediately withdrawn as she blinked away the tears to take a better look at the person. He was sitting on the opposite edge of the bed that she was on. Her breathing evened out and her brows knotted in confusion. “Dean?” 

_“What the hell did you do, (y/n)?” Dean screamed at her.  
“What needed to be done.” She answered to him with the same expression. Her head dropped and she took a deep breath before she spoke up this time trying to keep her voice from breaking. “I couldn’t lose Sam. You and Sam...You’re my best friends. You’re everything that I have left. And I know for a fact that you would’ve done the same if I hadn’t done it before you-“   
“Yeah well you should’ve let me!” He interrupted she.  
“And what? Let you sell your soul instead of me? What good would that have been? I’m not even a hunter but you are! Don’t you understand? People need you. Sam needs you!”  
“And what about me?” he dipped his head as his eyes bore into hers trying to fight back the tears from forming, “What about what I need?” She could feel the crack in his voice making her heart heavy.   
She didn’t realise how close she and him had gotten during the conversation until his forehead was just an inch away from hers. She could feel his trembling breath on her skin as his hand found hers and gripped it tight like he was going to lose her right this second.   
“You (y/n), I need you.” _

His hand found her cheek and this time she didn’t flinch. He scooted closer to her and she let him. “It’s okay (y/n), you’re not there anymore. I’m here.”  
Tears broke through, the ones she didn’t know she’d been holding back as she lunged forward towards him. He caught her in his arms and wrapped them tightly around her body. He held her this way for what felt like eternity until she had somewhat calmed down. “You have no idea how much I missed you.” He spoke while his head was nuzzled into her hair.   
“I missed you too.” She said once she pulled back with a small smile on her lips but it faltered as soon as she let her mind wander. “Wait, how am I...what did you do? And where’s Sam?” she was scared about what they had done to get her out of the pit.   
“Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything stupid. And Sam’s fine, he’s out on a supply run. I’ll explain everything to you.”   
And then he told her everything that had happened after she died. The Apocalypse, the leviathans and now the trials. At first she couldn’t believe the things they had to go through over the years but there was still content seeing them alright even after all this. Sam was doing the trials to close the gates of hell forever which required for them to save a soul from hell. That’s how they found a backdoor to hell and along with liberating Bobby’s soul to heaven, they saved her.   
Soon after Sam was back and the three of them spent the day remembering the old days when the world wasn’t this screwed up. The sun was long out now as they sat around the table in the men of letters library with a six pack which was almost all empty now. Sam decided to call it a night early leaving (y/n) and Dean alone after muttering goodnights to her and telling her how good it was to have her back.  
_Only ten minutes remained before the clock strikes midnight and the time of her deal is up. The hallucinations had already started but she was pulling through. Sam was securing the room with goofer dust against the hellhounds. The first time she heard the howl of the hellhounds, a chill ran through her whole body. Dean stood right beside her with her hand in his, doing everything in his power to tell her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. But she knew better, there was no way they could fight off the hellhounds. Five minutes remained on the clock. She pulled out her knife from behind her jacket. Dean’s eyes darted to the knife and then to her. He was good at reading expressions when it came to (y/n). Worry washed over his face in an instant. “What do you think you’re doing (y/n)?”  
“Dean,” she paused. This wasn’t easy for her but she had no other choice. “I don’t have much time. Here...” she pushed the knife towards him, handle facing him. He glanced at it then landed his eyes back at her.   
“No. No, what are...”  
“I don’t want to be a hellhound’s chew toy. Please. I don’t have much time.” The howls were louder than ever.   
His eyes were glistening but he knew she were right. As much as he hated it, he knew it. He reluctantly took the knife from her and gripped it tight. Tears now rolling down his cheeks. Her hands rose and cupped his face and his hand came up to rest over them.   
“I was trying to be brave about this,” she chuckled as a tear left her eye which she quickly blinked away. “I was trying to be like you but I’m not. You’re good Dean. Don’t ever think otherwise. Take care of yourself, like you take care of Sammy. And promise me you won’t do anything stupid to bring me back.”  
“But (y/n)-”  
“No Dean, promise me.” He couldn’t say it but he nodded and that was enough for her.   
“I don’t want to lose you (y/n), I can’t.” His voice was hoarse and cracking.  
“You won’t. I’ll be right here with you. Just close your eyes and I’ll be here.” She gave him the best smile she could.  
He dipped his head lower and his lips came over to brush over hers. He left her hand and cradled her head as he kissed her with all he had and she kissed him back. The fact that this was the first and last kiss he had with her broke his heart.   
And too soon the clock struck twelve. She pulled back and kissed the side of his mouth before he drove the knife right through her. The howls were gone, the hellhounds had left and it all felt silent again. Sam came back to the room to find Dean on his knees, cradling her lifeless body in his arms not willing to let her go. _  
Dean emptied the last beer bottle and set it on the table. She was leaning against the table with a bottle of her own. She heard him clear his throat before he pushed himself up from his chair and came to stand before her.   
“I know this may not be the right time but I wanted to talk about what happened before I...uh,” he was struggling to find words but she knew what he was talking about.   
“It’s alright, you don’t have to-“  
“No, I do. (y/n) I...” he paused as if to collect himself before speaking again, “I love you. And I regretted every day not saying this before but now I don’t want any second to pass with you not knowing that I love you and I don’t ever want to live without you.”  
“I love you too Dean.”   
His lips were over hers as soon as the words left them. The kiss was hot and searing but also filled with emotions and nothing like the last time. This time it had promise. His hands ran up to her head, fingers weaving in her hair holding her close to him. His other hand found her thigh and hopped her up on the table as the kiss started to grow into something more.   
The sunlight started illuminating the room as she slept with her head resting on Dean’s chest. She was still in sleep while Dean was awake and softly stroking her arm while taking in her sleeping figure that looked so peaceful. He smiled at himself at the thought that he had her back with him. His brows knotted when he saw her eyes fluttering uneasily as her hands started trembling.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” He said softly to wake her up from her nightmare but it didn’t help. Her eyes started watering while she whimpered in his arms. He propped himself up on the head rest and shook her lightly by her shoulder finally waking her up from her nightmare. She woke up screaming but his arms were immediately around her, calming her down. She cried in his arms for a long time and he held her tight till she was finally okay. He wiped the tears off her face and held her close to him.   
“I’m sorry.” She whispered into him.  
“Shh...you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s okay and I’m here for you, always. Alright?”  
She nodded slightly.   
“Great, so why don’t you freshen up and I’ll fix something up for you.” He suggested and she agreed. He gave her a kiss before she left the bed and made her way to the bathroom wearing his black t-shirt that didn’t fit her at all. She closed the bathroom door behind her and rested her hands at the side of the sink. She closed her eyes and splashed some water in her face. She reached towards the towel but before she could grab it a stinging ache shot through her head. She clutched her head tightly while letting out small grunts but the pain only grew. Soon she lost her balance and hit the floor, knocking over some of the stuff from the sink. The sound of things falling reached Dean and he immediately started knocking on the door asking if she was alright. She tried to answer him but a scream was all that left her mouth. The pain was unbearable. Her nails were digging deep into her skull at this point but she only wanted the pain to stop.   
Dean finally pushed through the door when he didn’t get a reply to find her passed out on the floor.   
“Sammy!” he called out as he pulled her up from the floor and carried her to her bed.   
They called Cas for help to see what was wrong. He came as soon as they called and examined her by pressing his fingers to her forehead. He retrieved his hand as his lips formed a thin line which immediately worried Sam and Dean. Sam was the one to ask, “What is it?”  
Castiel sighed and then told them. “I’m afraid that she had to endure hell’s torture for too long-“  
“Yeah, we know that. But this...this never happened to me when I got back from hell.” Dean interrupted.  
Cas sighed again and began to explain, “That’s because you were saved in time. She was there for far longer than you were, so much as that her soul is damaged.”  
“What do you mean damaged?” Sam asked.  
“She was going to become a demon soon if you hadn’t got her. The extent of damage to her soul is too much for anyone to come back from it. I’m sorry, but she’s only going to get worse.”  
The ground beneath Dean’s feet had shifted. This...this was not supposed to be happening. “No, no, no. There has to be something. There has to be another way.” He begged Castiel.  
Cas glanced at her face and then back to the boys, “There is one other way.” He said but his expressions read that whatever it is, the boys weren’t going to like it.  
“That is?” Sam nudged anyway.  
“We could send her soul to heaven. If she remains this way, she’ll keep getting worse until she dies and gets sent back to hell. But if...if she dies now I could get her soul to heaven.”  
Dean stormed out of there without saying another word. Sam went after him and asked Cas to look after she to which he instantly agreed. Sam saw Dean go through the bunker hallways to the garage. He was walking towards the Impala in hurried steps but was stopped in his tracks when Sam called his name from behind. He stopped and Sam caught up with him.   
“What do you think you’re gonna do?” Sam asked him.  
Dean didn’t answer him but Sam knew his look all too well. “Dean don’t do something stupid-”  
“And what? Let her die and go to hell? Again? No Sammy, I won’t let that happen. I should’ve done something back then and I didn’t but this time you’re not going to stop me Sam. She died for _you_ Sammy...”   
“Hey I know! And I wish she hadn’t done that every second of my life but...but Dean, this isn’t the only option. We could do what Cas said. This isn’t what she would want.”  
“Don’t I get a say?” (y/n)’s voice silenced the both of them.   
She walked closer to the brothers. “Cas told me everything and...I’m ready.”  
“No, (y/n)...” Dean drifted.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Cas showed me a glimpse of my heaven. And spoiler alert, you’re there too. He says we have a shared heaven.” She smiled; the kind of smile that could light the whole damn world.   
“But I can’t lose you again (y/n), I just can’t.” Dean pleaded.   
“And you won’t.” She said as she took his hands and placed a knife in his hands. “You’re not loosing me Dean, I’ll be waiting for you. You live a long happy life and then we’ll meet again. Please.”  
Dean’s head hung low as he stared at the knife in his hands. He knew what he had to do. But damn it. Why him? Demons, angels, monsters, death- he was made to face everything but it didn’t break him like this. Nothing could.   
“I love you so much (y/n).” He said through his tears.   
“I love you too.” She whispered before she kissed him and he kissed her back holding her close to him. He pulled back and took her in, her face, her smile, her eyes, everything for the last time. They looked at each other for the last time it silence. But it was the kind of silence that meant everything.  
And maybe for him, loving her meant losing her.


	4. Cheating is bad. (Sam x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sexual tension, FLUFF (no seriously), Reader is a tease and well, Sam deserves it (and Dean?) lol you'll have to read for that, No Spoilers.

Living the hunter’s life was tiring, to say least. You were constantly skipping towns, sleeping in cheap motels and worrying about life and death situations. This is the reason that when you did get some free time, you made the best of it. Today was one of those days. No hunt, no world ending crisis on hand, just a day to have a normal life for once. The morning went by quick as you decided to make fancy breakfast for the boys which you were greatly appreciated for. But you were quick to realize that having nothing to do can get real boring real quick. You and Sam were sitting in your shared room talking while Dean was out, probably not returning till later that night.  
“I’m bored.” You whined to Sam with your head resting in his lap. His back was supported against the headboard of the bed, one hand holding the book he was reading to you, the other playing with your hair.  
“I thought you were enjoying the book.” He said, resting the book on his chest to see your face. You turned your face towards him. “I was. But we’ve read that book before and I want to do something else.” You gave him your best version of puppy eyes. Sam seemed to think for a moment and then started moving. “Where you going?” you hiked your head up. He gave you smile and a little peck on the lips. “I got an idea.” He told you and got off the bed. After a minute you saw him come back to the room with a cardboard box in his hand. You sat up from your lying position and pushed your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them, chin resting on knees. “What’s that?” You asked him.  
He didn’t answer and proceeded to unload the contents of the box near the tv. You scooted over to the side of the bed to take look at it. Your eyebrows rose up and a wide smile formed on your face when you saw what he was doing. He was connecting the tv to a video game consol. “Where did you even get that?”  
He shrugged as he completed setting it up and walked back to the bed with the two remote controls. “Shall we?” he pushed one of them towards you. “Yes.” You took it, giving him a cheeky smile. The cords weren’t too long so you and Sam were sitting on the floor with your backs resting on the side of the bed. “Wait, why do I get player two?” you arched your eyebrow at him. “Because this was my idea.” He smiled smugly. You pouted.  
You were playing a racing game and of course, you won the first race. “Haha suck it!” you threw your hands up and rubbed your remote in Sam’s face to irritate him. He rolled his eyes smiling and shoved your side with his elbow. “That was just luck, win the next one and we’ll see.” He challenged you.  
You raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re on, Winchester.”  
The next race was also yours as you were in the lead and near the finish line. You had all your attention on the “road” when all of a sudden you felt a light touch on the back of your neck. Before you could make anything out of it, the touch changed to light feathered kisses that were sending shivers down your spine. “Stop it!” you squealed, eyes still fixed on the screen. You couldn’t let him win like that. “Stop what?” He asked innocently and placed another lingering kiss on your neck. You tried with all your strength to not give in to his touch but damn him. He knew all too well about the exact spot that’s enough to turn you into jelly and fuck, it worked everytime. Just as his lips touched that spot between your neck and collar bone all senses were out the window. You bit at your lower lip and your eyes shut for a moment as you mindlessly tilted your neck to the side to give him more access only to have them shot open realizing that you weren’t concentrating on the race anymore. But it was too late, by the time you regained controlled of your senses, Sam’s car had crossed the finish line. “Hah I win!” he declared with the widest grin on his face. “You cheated!” you yelled at him but he kept screaming I win on repeat.  
You crawled up to his face and tried shutting his face with your hand. He pulled your wrists down and continued laughing at your face. “Just admit it, I won!”  
“No you didn’t! You cheated!” your face was mere inches away from his. He sighed in defeat. “Fine, you win, I cheated.” He said in a low voice. Your eyebrows knotted in confusion on why he just gave up so easily. You opened your mouth to ask him but he beat you to it. “And now that you won, we need to give you your prize.”  
You stared at him for a second, your hands resting on either side of his shoulders and legs spread around him, before you realized his intentions from the smirk that formed on his face. “Oh no, no no no.” You quickly tried getting away but Sam was faster as he threw his arm around your waist, gripping you tightly while you tried your hardest to get free, while his other hand started tickling you. He knew you were ticklish as hell.  
Tears started to fall from in your eyes from laughing so hard as Sam tickled you at all your sensitive parts. “Please, stop!” you begged him. He slowed his tickling and finally rested his hands on your thighs. You wiped a tear from your eye with the sleeve of your sweatshirt. Your cheeks were still hurting. You looked up at Sam to see why he finally decided to stop to find his eyes fixed at you with a look you knew all too well. He raised his hand from your thigh and brushed a stray hair strand away from your face. He traced your cheekbone with his thumb lightly and pressed his lips on yours. You replied to the kiss by kissing him back with equal passion. Your lips moved in perfect sync with his as he moved his hands to your thighs, gradually moving upwards. You could feel his growing erection through his jeans. You broke the kiss to look into his eyes which were dark from the lust that filled them and stopped his hands with yours. “What?” he whined at the loss of contact.  
Your teeth were sinking into your lower lip seeing him like that. You slowly lowered your head and brushed your lips near his ear lobe, teasing him. “Cheaters don’t get any.” You whispered into his ear and hastily pushed yourself up from his lap and hurried away. You stopped at the doorway to look back and saw him making his way towards you. You giggled and ran further away into the corridor. You weren’t looking where you were going which is why you stumbled back on your feet when you collided into Dean. He held you by your shoulder to keep you from falling. “Whoa there kiddo!” he exclaimed, setting you back on your feet. You looked up to him, not being able to control the smile on your face. “Why are you running?”  
You looked at him for a second before you started speaking in the best poker face you could manage. “Your brother wants to fuck me mindless but because he cheated in the game we were playing, I’m making him work for it.” you flashed him a not-so-innocent smile.  
Dean’s eyes went wide as he just stared at you for a solid minute before his nose scrunched up. “You did NOT have to tell me that!” He yelled at you at which you just burst into laughter. “Oh god I’m gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life. You’re evil!” You felt Sam’s footsteps catching up with you. “That’s my cue to leave!” you giggled and moved around Dean to make your way away before Sam could catch you. “You know...” dean’s voice made you stop and look back to him, “I never cheat.” He grinned. You chuckled, “Some other day Winchester, some other day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could take a second and leave a feedback, that would be very awesome of you!  
> Kudos are very lovely too!  
> And if you wanna request stuff, leave a comment down here and I'll get back to you in less than a day I promise!  
> Happy reading! :)


End file.
